User talk:Rhojo45
Haeremai, welcome, talofa, Willkommen, bienvenue, welkom Hello, and welcome to Familypedia, the Genealogy wiki! We volunteers hope you can continue making contributions to articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, a visit to will be well worth while. And all intending contributors, even those experienced with wikis, will get something of value from that page because our "Help" pages are much more than an editing guide. You could check out the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main features, links to pages that tell you how to edit, and the link to a guided tour of selected pages that illustrate ways you may enjoy using the site. Please consider adding a "Babel" template to your user page, if you have not already done so, so that others know which languages you are comfortable reading. The site is basically in English but there is no prohibition on other languages and we have ways of linking to translations. We already have, for example, over 100 kB in Spanish, dozens of pages in French, and a little Russian and Norwegian, with easy ways of linking languages. A good place to start each visit is the ' ', where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam - unpleasant but a fact of life.) There's an email list system used to get messages to all listed members: see Genealogy:Mailing list. "Traffic" is not high, so you will not risk flooding your inbox by joining. You're invited to add your name to a category for your country - see Category:Contributors and create a category if yours is not there. Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made through the Forum or on the "discussion" page associated with each article. Sign and date your contributions there (by typing "~~~~" or clicking the "signature" button), so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. It would be good if you could indicate on your user page how you discovered this site. Please leave a message on my talk page if you think I may help with anything! -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 2010-03-13T10:31:03 Page name standards are important Good-looking page so far, but please remember the parentheses around dates in page names. Our clever templates depend on standard forms for parts of page names. You or I can use the "Move" tab to fix your first page. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 10:55, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Names come up in the surname page under letter of last name instead of first name When I create a page and then look it up in the surname page it list under the letter of the last name instead of the letter of the first name. Example: created a page for Rhomer telmon Johnson and when you go to the surname for johnson you will find it under J instead of under Rhomer. Is there a way to correct this? Thanks, Rhomer A. Johnson Rhojo45 Rhojo45 18:33, March 13, 2010 (UTC) :Rhomer, I'm pleased that someone else has noticed that. It hasn't been happening for long. About a week ago I found where I think it's programmed and I left a comment asking whether it could be fixed. I'll go back now and see if I can fix it. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 23:48, March 13, 2010 (UTC)